Accident or Not?
by marihikari
Summary: A little accident puts Erza in an awkward position, find out what happens in her side of the story. Later 2 mischievous mages work together to put others in awkward awkward situations. This story takes place after the GMG and contains mostly Jerza,and a bit of Nalu, Gruvia, and very little Miraxus There will be lemon but mostly fluff, be warned (my first fanfic, plz be nice)
1. New Mission

Accident or Not? (Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia)

Chapter 1: New Mission

At the Guild

Just another normal day at the fairy tail guild, people getting drinks from the bar, people just talking, and there's also the people that love getting into fights.

"ERZA, LUCY, WENDY, GRAY, AND NATSU!" Master Makorov called out loudly, stopping everyone from what they're doing.

The five mages that were called out gather around the master along with the two exceeds behind.

" That's not fair!, why didn't you call me and Carla as well!" Happy said with a saddened expression.

Natsu walked up to Happy and pats his head. "Don't worry, don't you know you guys are apart of the team?, after all you are my partner, right?!" He says comforting him.

"Aye!" Responds Happy with his enthusiasm back.

Erza steps forward toward the master. "What was it that you called us for master?" She asks curiously.

The master takes a deep breath. "There's this mission that requests "The Strongest Team" to take, in this mission you'll all be going to a small tropical island, Paradiso Island, there's supposed to be a village there and they need your help to take care of some wild beasts that tend to attack their village at night." He informs the team.

"How long will it take to get to Paradiso Island?" Asks Lucy.

"It takes 12 hours, if you travel by train then boat." He answers.

"How much is the reward?" Gray asks.

"10,000 jewels." He answers.

"Yay we can divide it equally by 2,000 each then!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Erza turns and faces the gang. "Allright, it's settled then, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow at 6 then." She announces.

The Next Day

At the Train Station

Lucy, Wendy sit together on one of the benches tiredly leaning on each other, and Carla resting on Wendy's lap.

"Oh there you are!" Erza says to the three. "Where are Natsu, Gray, and Happy?"

Lucy yawns and stretches, letting Wendy leans on here still. "We haven't seen them yet."

"Well they have five minutes left to get here."

10 Minutes Later

"Backoff ice princess, I'm gonna get here first anyways!"

"Yeah right, I'm getting there first, flame head!"

All of a sudden the both of them see Erza's angered face and stop, causing the two to bump into each other and fall down, while Happy wisely flew and sat down on Lucy's lap.

"Your late. Now its time for your punishment." Erza says as she requips into her punishment outfit.

"Noooooo" The two says in unison while hugging each other.


	2. Unfortunate Weather

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Weather

The gang finally got onto a train that heads to a harbor closest to Paradiso Island. After several hours they get off and quickly get onto a small boat with no company with them.

**On the Boat**

"I feel bad... Natsu has been on two types of transportation now and for hours too." Lucy said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Happy, how about you carry him for a bit.

"No, Happy needs to conserve his magic incase he needs to support Natsu in a battle, since clearly we're gonna get there pretty late." Erza warned them.

"T-thanks... f-for tryi-ing...a-anyway..., Lucy." Natsu struggled to gratefully thank thank her, causing her to faintly blush.

"Um... since we're going to a tropical island, won't there be hot springs and a waterfall by any chance?" Wendy says with hope in her tone.

Erza nods. "If there is a hot spring we should rest there after the mission, how bout it?"

"That'd be great!" Wendy excitedly agrees.

"Alright it's settled then, right Lucy?" Erza questions.

"Yea that'd be nice!" Lucy agrees.

**Several Hours Later**

"Hey, I think I see the island!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Gray stands up. "Finally, its about time!" He says excitedly.

The gang later reached the shore of the island and tied the boat up and headed straight into the jungle searching for the village that requested them.

**5 Hours Later**

"Why haven't we found the village yet?, its so dark I think we should go back and report this mishap, Lucy says." Horologium speaks in place of Lucy, whose inside of him resting her legs with Wendy.

"Yeah, we should go back, there's definitely no sign of civilization here" Gray says definitely agreeing with Lucy.

Natsu starts sniffing around like a bloodhound. "Yep,Wendy and I can't seem to find a scent that leads to a village." Wendy nods in agreement to his remark.

"Carla and I don't see anything but trees and a waterfall and a hot spring, no village." Happy informs the team.

"Fine, we should go theres no use in continuing this search anyway." Erza finally gave in.

Once the team make it to the boat and are already on they're way, a sudden storm comes along starting to make the waves go wild. One of the mages fall out and can't reach the boat. "ERZA!" The team yells out in worry.

"Carla and I don't have enough magic yet to go flying after her!" Happy yells worriedly.

Erza makes it back to shore. "It's ok, I'll make it back just go!" She yells to them.

The team is now out of sight. Erza walks back into the forrest, its not completely dark yet, she finds some plants that look like strawberries. Just as she was about to eat one she sees a tiny little creature that starts cuddleing her.

Erza found the creature to be quite adorable, until it let go a changed it appearance into a huge wild beast that looks bloodthirsty. Erza in shock of the sudden change and couldn't move a finger.


	3. Place to Stay

Chapter 3: Place to Stay

Erza was frozen stiff, she wasn't scared at all though. "Dammit!, I can't move!" Was all she said. 'It must be from having contact with this beast.' She figured out.

Just as the shape-shifting monster was about to strike her a flashing bright light appeared suddenly. It was so bright Erza had to close her eyes.

"Erza?" Spoke a very familiar voice. Erza opened her eyes, hoping the voice didn't belong to who she thought it did.

"Jellal!?" Was all she could manage to say.

'Why'd it have to be him!?' she thought as she slightly blushes and suddenly notices that he bleeding and has some pretty deep cuts, his shirt has a bunch of rips and he's soaked. 'He's really injured!'

"Do you need some help?, you know, you're still frozen aren't you?" He asked worriedly.

Erza had already forgotten about it but she realized that he's right, she's still incapable of moving and is also now soaking wet from the rain. "Yes. But you also need some help, your very injured, you need to be treated!"

"It's alright this is nothing, here I'll take you to my hiding spot, it's not far." He say trying to calm her down.

"Fine" She gives up. Then she realizes Jellal getting closer to her. "What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously.

"You can't move, right?, I'm gonna have to carry you to my hiding spot."

"Alright"

Jellal picks her up bridal style, Erza's face I'd the same color as her hair and is hoping Jellal wouldn't notice.

~Time Skip~

The two make it to a cave with 2 tents inside, they looked big enough for 2 people each.

It looked like there was someone inside one of them.

"H-hey, I'm back, umm... we're gonna have some company for a while." Jellal says with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Out comes a figure of a girl. "Meldy!?" Erza says finally recognizing her now that she's out of the tent.

"Erza!, hey what brings you here, and why is Jellal carrying you!?" Meldy greets playfully.

Jellal and Erza both blush deeply. He automatically gently puts her down making her stand and keep holding to give her support.

"I was separated from the others when we were heading back to our boat because of the storm." Erza explains to Meldy.

"I found her just when she was about to get attacked, she couldn't move at all since she had contact with one of those shape-shifting beasts." Jellal also explains.

Melody disassembles the tent she was in, grabs a large bag and put it in there. "It's great seeing ya Erza, but I'm unfortunately leaving now." She sounds a little upset. "Jellal, take good care of Erza, later"

"Where are you going and what about the storm?" He asks confusedly.

"Gonna go spy on a dark guild, and don't worry about the storm, I'll be fine." Meldy says as exits the cave.

"Alright, just be careful!" He shouts to her.

"I will, take care guys!" She shouts back.

Jellal helps Erza into what she realizes is his tent. "Okay, so you can stay here with for a while, and you can take my tent, alright?

"Thanks, but first I need to..."


	4. Don't Worry

Chapter 4: Don't Worry

"Thanks, but first I have to..." She paused and shocks Jellal, she can finally move. She quickly moved past him and grabbed a nearby bucket and some rags and runs outside.

"ERZA!" Jellal calls after her.

A few minutes later after using meteor to search from a high view, He sees a bit of scarlet hair go into the cave. So he decides to go back.

"G-Get over here, I-I'm gonna t-treat your wounds" Erza said trying not to stutter, but failed.

Jellal walked over to her. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about m-" He was forced to sit.

"I'm worrying because I care, now please just take off your sh-shirt, I-I'm gonna wipe that blood off of y-you" She started stuttering again and blushed since she just requiped into her nurse outfit.

"A-Alright" He answered while taking off the torn up shirt he. Was wearing and just tossed it aside. 'I don't deserve your care, attention, or anything' He thought to himself but blushing right afterwards at the sight of the nurse outfit Erza was wearing.

Erza was now blushing even worse while wiping off the blood on his abs.

After putting bandages on Jellal they talked for a while. "So ever since the dragon attack you guys haven't seen Ultear?" Erza asked.

"That's right, Meldy is doing fine now but I know she's still upset and misses her." He says. "How's things at your guild?"

Erza yawns tiredly and starts shaking. "Everything's fine or the same really."

"I think you should go to sleep now you're tired and cold now." He suggests.

"Jellal, we can share the tent, I don't want you getting sick because of me" Just as he was about to open his mouth to reject. "I'm not taking "no" for an answer.'

"Fine"

The two crawl into the tent and wrap themselves with the same blanket.

"Good night" They day to each other in unison.

At the Guild

The gang had finally gotten home, except for Erza, they all still seem worried and immediately run towards the white-haired bartender.

"MIRA!" They all screamed in unison. "ERZA WAS LEFT BEHIND ON THE ISLAND DURING A STORM!"

Mirajane had put such a concerning face. " Oh my! I'll report this to master immediately!, I'm sure he'll do something about this, you guys should rest, you look terrible."

"But Erza-"

Mira cut them off. "Erza will be fine, and master will do something, don't worry yourselves"

"Your right after all, Erza did basically say she'd be fine" Gray mentioned.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Juvia comes running after him and crying while flooding the guild, drowning some people in the process.

Once Juvia grabs a hold of Gray, hugging him, she glares at Lucy. "GET AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA, LOVE-RIVAL!" She hissed at Lucy

Lucy decides to ignore the comment "Anyways we should just relax, we're super tired anyway"

Instead of going home to rest they decide to stay and just do the usual, talking, fighting, and stopping the fights.

All of a sudden the guild doors open wide showing a hooded figure enter the guild and walk up to Mira and Lucy, who gave up on stopping Natsu and Gray's fighting.

"Hi!, can I help you!?" Mira asked the hooded stranger cheerfully

The stranger then takes off her hood only to reveal that it was... "Meldy!?" Lucy recognized the pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

Meldy smirked "Well I kinda thought that Jellal should have some time alone!"


	5. First Candidates (Gruvia)

Chapter 5: First Candidates (Gruvia)

At the Guild

"A little alone time?" Lucy questions Meldy.

"Yea, well he's mad at me, I screwed up on something so he's mad." Meldy said such a down face.

Lucy frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

Meldy slightly smiled "It's ok, his attitude doesn't bother me that much, I just figured we need a little separation, so I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, please?"

"Of course!" The three guild member said in agreement. "You and the rest of Crime Sorcière helped us out a lot during the grand magic games, we're allies!" Mira added.

After a while of talking Meldy decided to keep talking to Mira while Lucy went back to Natsu and Gray.

"So why are you really here?" Mira asked Meldy with big smile on her face.

Meldy smirked "Turns out Erza got stuck on Paradiso Island"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"That's where Jellal happens to be!" She said cheerfully but quietly so that no one would hear what she had said.

Mira's eyes widened at this news which is then replaced by a mischievous look. Soon the two mages had come up with the same idea. Matchmaking.

"Okay so I think that the first candidates should be... Natsu and Lucy, Nalu!" Mira said excitedly and loud enough for Meldy to hear.

"Aww that's cute, but I think that Gray and Juvia, Gruvia should go first!"

"Fine it's all good they can be the first candidates!" Mira agreed giggling afterwards, little did she and Meldy know, Laxus heard everything.

"Yay, anyways don't worry about Jerza!, I'm sure that they don't need us to be there to be in an awkward situation, in fact they'll be in various situations!" Meldy said happily teasing "Jerza".

Next Day: Morning

In the Guild

"GRAY! JUVIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Mira screamed furiously, already in her satan soul form.

The two that were called out by Mira were already frightened by her tone that they'd already began running for their lives.

Once Gray and Juvia almost reached the guild doors to leave on their own opposite paths they both fall down suddenly, they looked at their wrist only to find out that they were being restrained by each other, they were handcuffed.

Mira is now right in front of the two giving them a devilish look which is they quickly replaced by a normal sweet smile as she transformed back to her normal human form.

"Why were you guys running away from me?" She asked very confusedly.

"YOU WANT TO KILL US!, don't you?" Gray asked quietly and still frightened.

"No!" Mira scoffed. "I just want to talk with you guys, we don't talk as much so I was looking for you two"

As Gray got up he fell down... again. He'd already forgotten and being handcuffed to Juvia, who was still sitting on the wooden ground.

"How'd you handcuff us!?" Gray asked a little nervous.

"I didn't!" Mira said defensively. "But I did know about these handcuffs, they don't have keys to them, they are made out of a magic-sealing ore, they'll come off after three days!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yay, I'm going to be with Gray-sama for three days!" Juvia said while fantasizing the next couple of days together with her Gray-sama.

Gray immediately ran around the guild dragging Juvia like a rag doll. "KEY, KEY, KEY, THERE'S GOTTA BE A KEY FOR THIS!" He repeatedly said quickly search the floors, cabinets, drawers, and anywhere else he could think of.

"GRAY!" Mira yelled while standing in his way, stopping him and already in her scary demon form again. "There is no key! And that's no way to treat a girl!" She said scolding him and pointing at Juvia. "Now, apologize to her and mean it!"

Gray let out a sigh. "Juvia, I'm so sorry for dragging you around like a rag doll, I shouldn't treat you like that, do you forgive me?"

Juvia immediately passed out with a big smile on her face that's now flushed in red.

"I think that she forgives you, anyway you should probably just take her back to her place" Mira suggested with a warm smile in her human form... again.

"Ugh, fine!" Gray said with a bothered and annoyed tone in his voice.

Gray carried Juvia off the ground and remembered that she lives at Fairy Hills, so he was now on his way.

At Fairy Hills

The second Gray reaches the front doors of the guilds girl dorm Juvia had woken up. "G-Gray-Sama?, what are we doing at the girls dormitory?" She asked curiously.

"Mira told me to take you to your place and let you rest for today." He replied as he slowly sets Juvia back on her own feet.

"Thanks, Juvia is feeling tired today anyway. Juvia guesses she can sleep in today and relax, come in Juvia will lead you to her room!"

Juvia led Gray through and the second she reaches her door she remembered that she has a bunch of Gray-related things all over her room. So she opens her door and instantly cleans up, and she's the one dragging Gray around this time. Luckly for her, Gray didn't see anything.

And so since Juvia wanted to rest and take a nap Gray also had lay on her bed, feeling awkward. And that's how it stayed for a while.

Once she had fallen asleep Gray couldn't help but to stare at her sleeping face. He also happened to remember Erza's sleeping face. 'Damn, do all girls look cuter while they're asleep?' He wondered. 'No, but compared to Erza, Juvia looks a lot more... cuter?, w-what? What am I thinking!?'

Gray just decides to fall asleep and not think about anything else. But Juvia woke up, it was so late. 'Maybe Gray-Sama is hungry?, Juvia should wake him up and prepare something for the two!' She thought.

"Gray-sama?" She said while slightly shaking him.

"Hmm? What is it, Juvia?" He replied warily.

"Um, Juvia was wondering if you were hungry, she can prepare something to eat if you want."

"Oh, yeah, that's sounds good, thanks!"

"But um, Juvia kinda needs you to get up as well." She said trying to hint him about the handcuffs.

"Oh, right!" He said remembering that that's why he's at her place to begin with. 'Maybe these three days won't be as bad as I thought it would?'


	6. Waterfall Accident

Chapter 6: Waterfall Accident?

Paradiso Island

In the Morning

Erza has finally woken up, feeling pleasantly warm. She tilts her head up and sees why she's warm, Jellal and her must have "unconsciously" cuddled together, she was against his chest with an arm around him. Jellal's arms were protectively holding her, making her blush very brightly.

'WE WERE AS FAR APART AS POSSIBLE FROM EACH OTHER AND FACED AWAY! HOW DID WE GET LIKE THIS?!' She yelled in her head.

'Calm down!... ok now, how do I get up without waking him?' she stood very still, thinking of a solution. 'Nothing. There's no way... But, maybe he's a heavy sleeper!'

Erza managed to get her arm back and move one of his away from her gently as she could. Heck she was so gentle and quiet that even if Jellal was a light sleeper he wouldn't wake up.

Erza, now free and still blushing, since she thought that Jellal looked so cute sleeping, headed out going some place else.

~Timeskip~

Jellal now has woken up and is immediately worried about Erza's whereabouts. He waited at least ten minutes for her, and went to go search for her.

"Erza! ERZA! ERZA WHERE ARE YOU!?" He called out louder each time.

Jellal soon reached the waterfall that was near to where he had found Erza in the first place.

He tried thinking about how he shouldn't worry. 'Erza is more than capable of taking care of herself, no but what if there's another one of those creatures!, no she'd be more cautious and aware of those.'

He soon decides to head back to the cave and takes a look at the waterfall, he noticed a shadowy figure in the water, a female's figure.

His nose bled like the time he was on one of the slides at the waterpark, with Erza, while her swimsuit was shredding. That thought made him bleed even more.

He started walking away, backwards though. (Ha ha he can't help it, that perv!) and fell down tripping on a tree root and hit his head real hard.

Erza poked her head out , blushing, since Jellal was the first thing she thought when she heard a body hit the ground, the only other person on the island. "J-Jellal!"

"Erza! I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was l-l-looking for you then I realized y-you were h-here, s-so I was gonna go back, b-but I fell... I'm sorry!" He pleaded while stuttering, a lot.

"JUST TURN AROUND!" She didn't want to yell at him, but he would have kept on apologizing if she didn't yell at him. He did as he was told and kept on apologizing.

Erza got out of the water and requiped into some towels since she was still wet. Immediately she starts raceing past Jellal and headed for the cave.

Jellal noticed her and followed behind. As soon as he made it to the outside if the cave he hears her yell at him telling him to stay out there while she dries up. 'I am an idiot!' He thought to himself. 'Why do I always screw everything between us up!?'

Meanwhile Erza now has her armor on and is still drying her hair, she finally yells at Jellal allowing him to enter.

Jellal enters and Erza feels embarassment and blushes to the color of her hair. She just wants to forget about the "accident" and pretend it never happened, kinda like that almost kiss they had, although she still thinks about it. She thinks of an okay distraction and grabs the bandages she used on Jellal.

"Umm did you get hurt?" He asked her.

"No. But you did." She answered as she walked closer to him.

"But its not as bad, no worries." He said as Erza already was bandaging his head. "Thanks anyway." He smiled sheepishly.

At the Guild

"Ok well now that Gray and Juvia left I'm sure they can get along alone!" Mira squealed cheerfully.

"Yup! I can't believe they didn't realize I handcuffed them, while hiding in the crowd! Anyway Nalu should be able to progress even faster, but what should we do with them though?


	7. Planning (Nalu)

Chapter 7: Planning (Nalu)

At the Guild

In the Morning

Meldy and Mira thought of many crazy and a bit dangerous ideas of how to get Natsu and Lucy together, though they were being as quiet as possible, they didn't want to be caught after all.

"I know! I can ask Freed to make a rune and trap them for a bit!" Mira suggested excitedly but holding back the urge to squeal and laugh.

"I don't know" Meldy responded not quite convinced with the idea. "I think it should be less forced on them and a bit more... cute, like honestly tell each other how they feel."

"But we forced Gruvia together?" Mira reminded

"Yea but that's because Gray is always pushing himself away, now he has no choice."

"Ok ok, I understand, how about you and Lucy talk awhile about Natsu and I talk to Natsu about Lucy then they're in a rune where they need to answer about I don't know 5 questions honestly and the last question can be "Would you like to go out with each other?", what do you think?" Mira asks for approval.

Meldy seemed to have rethink the idea over carefully. "I think...that's a perfect idea!"

~Timeskip~

Lucy's POV

I'd been sitting at the bar talking with Meldy for awhile now. We talked about missions but then she decides to bring up the topic about... boys.

"Hey Lucy, seriously what do look for in a guy?" Meldy asks me.

I sigh giving in and tell her. "Well, he should have a big heart,... and be strong, be fun, and serious when necessary, and-" I was interrupted by Meldy, just as I was getting into this.

"Lucy do you know who you just described?" She asked me. I just stared at her blankly. "You just described Natsu!"

"W-what!?, no, that's definitely not Natsu, what are you talking about?" I said... a little too defendantly.

She crossed her arms disapprovingly. " He's strong, he's been in lots of fights, right? And he's serious when it comes to his friends, I hadn't known him for too long and I know this. Also, big heart?, its obvious." She said making a good point.

"What do you mean its obvious?" I asked.

"He deeply cares for everyone... and most definitely you above all, besides you guys look like your already a couple!" She answered and I couldn't help but to blush.

"Okay, well I gotta go home I forgot something, I'll see you later!" I said sounding nervously and still blushing. "Never mention this topic at all" I said seriously.

Why am I getting this feeling again!? Maybe she's right? Damn it, now I'm gonna feel all awkward and weird around him for awhile!


	8. Honesty Rune (Nalu)

Chapter 8: Honesty Rune (Nalu)

Lucy's Place

Natsu's POV

I'm at Lucy's place just digging through her fridge looking for something to eat. I was alone since Happy stayed at the guild to hang out with Carla and Wendy.

Just as I had gotten a plate with some meat I heard some knocking on the door. 'Lucy!' I thought happily heading for the door.

"Oh hey Natsu, is Lucy here?" 'Why's Mira here?'

"Nope." I answered.

Mira walked right in, past me and sat down on the couch like as if she owned the place. It seemed a little rude bu-, is this what Lucy feels when I come?

"Natsu"

"Yea?"

"Did you know that on weekly sorcerer you and Lucy are known as the cutest couple in the guild?"

"W-what! Couple!?"

"Wait so you aren't going out? I thought for sure you really are!"

"Why would anyone think that?"

"Well your always together and your kinda at her house, I heard you even sleep in her bed with her!"

"Her bed is comfortable! And I don't like her like that!" Do I? No!

"Oh well that's good!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have this friend that likes her! And since she's single maybe they can hit it off! And she'd finally have her first boyfriend!"

Why do I not like this idea of hers? Shit! What's this feeling, it seems familiar. I-it's the same as when that guy Dan Straight (From the starry night arc) kept trying to take Lucy from me!

"Mira, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's not. So don't even try it, okay?"

"Umm ok, but I don't see what's the problem. You know what, can you just give this to Lucy? Its nothing really important" She says as she hands me an envelop. "I have to leave now, bye!"

"Okay, bye"

Nope, I'm looking at this paper first, I don't really trust Mira right now. I open the envelop up and read:

"Hey Lucy, there's this friend I have and he asked me to help him get you guys to go on a date! He's very nice and polite, and he's super cute!, he's also very smart I'm sure you'll like him! If your interested in meeting him go to the park at 6:00pm he planned a cute little date for you and its fine if you don't go.

-Mira"

I knew it! I gotta hid this from Lucy. Why? This stupid feeling. It makes me feel all weird.

Where's Lucy? I want her right here right now! It's 4:30pm, what if Lucy sees Mira and talk about this guy and she decides to go!

Normal POV

Lucy had left the guild and is already outside of her apartment door. She hadn't seen Natsu at the guild so she already expected him to be in her room the second she opened her door.

And there he was, holding a paper on one hand and ripped envelop in the other. She sighed while blushing a bit since she had still been thinking about her conversation with Meldy "H-hey Natsu, what's that paper your holding"

"Oh it's nothing!" He says with his big'ol grin and burns the paper.

"Oh w-well I just re-remembered, I-I need to go so-somewhere!" She stuttered wanting to get away from him to avoid seeing a beautified Natsu, created by her wild imagination.

"WHERE! I mean... where are you going?" Natsu said hating the feeling in him.

"I'm just going to... visit... Wendy!" She said obviously coming up with something right off the bat, even someone as dense as Natsu knew she was lying. "Bye!" She said quickly heading towards the door.

Natsu rushed behind her attempting to grab her wrist in order to stop her, but instead caught her before she hit the floor.

"What the- why is there a rune here!" Natsu said as he was helping Lucy stand upwards again.

"WHAT!" Lucy said panicking to what she heard Natsu say.

They calmed down a bit after then finally Lucy read the rules for getting rid of the rune. "You will speak the truth to each other until there has been "progress" you'll like. You can't use magic to escape."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked scraching his head obviously confused.

"I think we need to ask questions to each other and answer honestly." Lucy said trying her best to understand the rule herself but didn't like what she was thinking.

"Oh oh oh, Lucy, don't you think my powers are awesome?!" He asked so cheerfully he seemed like a little kid.

"Yeah! You always manage to get through every situation!" Lucy answered, still fazed by her imagination. "Why are you always at my place?"

"Your bed is really comfy!"

Suddenly Natsu was struck by lightning and more words appeared on the rune. It read "TELL THE COMPLETE TRUTH OR BE PUNISHED" 'I better not lie!...Wait that's not the truth?' Lucy pondered then said "Natsu you have to say the complete truth so we can leave!"

"FINE! I-I like being around with you." He answered quietly yet still audible.

Hearing this Lucy's mind was beautifying Natsu and she couldn't help but to blush.

Natsu sighed. "Where were you planning to go?, Lucy" He asked suspiciously.

"I was just gonna go for a walk... and think about what Meldy told me" Lucy said carefully thinking about how to answer. "Why did you wanna know where I was going?"

"Mira told me she was trying to set you up with some guy, I thought you were heading over to see him"

The blood in Lucy's face is boiling at this point.

~Timeskip~

In the end with all the questioning Lucy asks "Do you worry so much about me because... you like me?" She had too turn around for she was too embarrassed to look directly at each other.

Natsu's cheeks were a bit tinted too. "I do have this feeling that's makes me feel weird when I'm not with you... and I feel so much better when we are together. It must be that I-I do like you." 'Boom!' Natsu was electrified. "Okay, I might like you a lot!" 'Boom!' "Gah! Okay!, I think I-I l-love y-you!" Lucy turned to look at him only to see that it was him that was acting all shy and embarrassed. "What do you feel about me?" He asked turning around.

"I... I, when I'm around you I feel... nervous but happy mostly and when apart I... I feel relaxed but mostly lonly. I really do love being with you... I-I love y-you too."

~5 Minutes of Awkward Silence~

Lucy couldn't stand the silence any long, she felt so suffocated. "N-Natsu... please say something."

Silence.

Natsu was so happy to hear Lucy's confession... so happy he couldn't speak but he thought about their future together, soon enough his blood started boiling and was getting excited.

Since Lucy wasn't faceing him he decided to walk behind her and asked. "You would still love me no matter what I do, right?"

"Y-yes"

"So you'd still love me even of I did this!" He groped her from behind.

"N-Natsu!" She turned around and pushed him away a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, I couldn't help it." He got closer and hugged her. She couldn't help but hug back but then he just had to lower his hand further down and squeeze her butt.

"Natsu! Stop it!"

"Lucy, we're the guild's cutest couple in the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine! We should make it official, right!" He said grinning like the little cutie he is and slightly blushed.

That's enough!... Lucy has read lots of novels some being erotic, though she doesn't read as many as Erza does, and then she has this imagination, she truly was curious about "doing it" and if its with Natsu, everything would seem just about normal afterwards...right?

"Natsu... if you really want to do this... its fine"

Natsu quickly picked her up and dumped her on her bed, quickly took off her boots and kissed her neck lightly as he was starting to undress her.

'Damn. He really does want this.' Lucy thought while some moans escaped her.

"Lucy. You're. The. Best." Natsu said as he trailed his kisses from her neck to her lips.

They separated, gasping for air.

Natsu successfully removed Lucy's top now leaving her in her white lacy bra, skirt, white thigh high socks, and panties.

He dug his face into her cleavage and started licking her there.

At this point Lucy knew she was now wet.

Natsu then decided to remove her skirt and leave her in her now discovered to be, white lacy panties. While Lucy grabbed his scarf and was about to throw it aside. Natsu stopped her hand and snatched it back.

She thought she'd upset him, knowing that his scarf is really precious to him.

Natsu lifted her head and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "There! You look beautiful! And you match!" He said grinning cutely, referring to how she's wearing all white. "My two most precious things in my life."

Lucy was conflicted being called a "thing" but couldn't complain since she was call "precious". She couldn't help but to hug him.

He, however, used this opportunity to unclasp her bra without her noticing. They stopped hugging and he kissed her neck and went lower,as he got to the edge of the bra he yanked it off.

Lucy was shocked and immediately covered herself with her arms. "Lucy, c'mon your beautiful, don't be shy." He said in a soothing tone. She couldn't fight it, after all she knew this would happen. She shut her eyes tightly and put her arms down slowly.

After complimenting her a lot and giving her a lot of pecks on the cheek she finally mustered up enough confidence to move freely and she removed Natsu's shirt, and got down to business.

~Timeskip~

Morning at Lucy's Place

Lucy's POV

(I just couldn't write anything more ~_~)

'sniff sniff' I smell something what is it? Wait. Natsu's here! That means...

"Hey Luce, here!" He handed me a tray with eggs and bacon and orange juice, a pretty simple breakfast. "Yea so you don't have any eggs or bacon left, I burnt everything, but this came out ok. Also I may have set a fire, but I put it out no worries." He grinned while scratching the back of his neck.

I knew something got burnt but I don't really care. I love him. He's adorably honestly, I'll let it slide.

"Oh Luce, the rune is gone and... YOU SHOULD PUT ON A SHIRT!" He said kiddingly on the last part. My blood boiled on my face from embarrassment and covered myself, where did my confidence go?

Finally! Sorry if you didn't like it, I tried. And sorry for taking forever I have no excuse. Next chapter is back to Jerza!

btw you should follow me on Instagram marihikari15


End file.
